Pensive: Excellent Poems
by lozerz r us
Summary: Poems from different POV's. R&R please! And if you ever have any ideas for a new poem, just send it to me and I'd be happy to try it out.
1. Regret

**POV: Aang about deserting his people

* * *

**

**Regret**

So much time has passed, gone by,

since I spent time with my own kind.

With people that could bend the air,

I can't help feeling left behind.

And yet, I was the one to leave,

just frozen as time raced ahead.

It's all my fault, I wasn't there,

Its my fault that Gyatso's dead.

They told me I'm the Avatar,

and I got scared and ran away.

I wrote a simple note and left,

I didn't help, I didn't stay.

And if there's one thing I regret,

its that I tried to change my fate.

I wish that I could change the past,

but now its far too late.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!**


	2. Mother

**POV: Katara to her mother**

**Mother...**

Your death occured so long ago,

Forever it may seem.

I still recall the love you showed,

Your face, it haunts my dreams.

The fire nation took your life,

Your kids were left alone.

And now you'll never feel our pains,

or see how much we've grown.

And can you even hear my voice?

I whisper out your name.

And do you know that without you

I'll never be the same?

I'll tell you something, mother,

as the night is bright and calm.

I'll never forget the way you were,

Just know: we miss you mom.


	3. A Promise

**POV: Zuko about Azula**

**A Promise**

Our father always liked you better,

always thought you were the best.

He sent you to expensive schools,

while I was sent out on a quest.

He scorned me while he gave you gifts,

He burnt me at the Agni Kai.

Don't think I didn't see you smile

as you watched my spirit die.

I saw that look upon your face

as Uncle Iroh turned away.

That evil look of satisfaction,

That which haunts me everyday.

I now refuse to call you "sister,"

that implies _some_ sort of love.

But I could never love you, Zula,

Won't help you when push comes to shove.

You always thought that you were better,

but now I've learned and paid my dues.

It's your turn, and your schools won't help you,

'Cause next time I'll make sure you lose.


	4. A Waste

**POV: Azula about Zuko**

**A Waste**

A waste of breath, a waste of life,

a shame to all the human race.

He'll only cause my father strife,

he causes all of us disgrace.

He can't complete a simple task,

I yearn for him to be replaced.

For competence is all I ask,

Progress instead of useless waste.

Zuko was banished for a reason,

He spoke out against the plan.

He's punished for his act of treason,

He'll never grow to be a man.

Instead he'll always be a child,

Throwing tantrums, having fits,

Always untamed, always wild,

A whining kid who never quits.

It doesn't matter that he's older,

doesn't matter that he's kin.

For I will always be much bolder,

Face it, Zuzu, I always win.


	5. A Wish

**POV: Sokka misses Yue**

**A Wish**

Whenever I look up at night,

I see the moon, I see your face.

I think then of what could have been,

memories of that time and place.

I see it now, as clear as day,

those thoughts of you will never fade.

I see you giving up your life,

I wish instead that you had stayed.

Why did you have to be so brave?

Was this how it was meant to be?

Was this supposed to hurt so bad

I wish that you were here with me.

There are many things I want to say,

so much that I want you to know.

How young and beautiful you were,

I wish you didn't have to go.

But if there's one thing I have learned,

as time continues by, is this:

No matter how much you may want,

a wish is just a wish.


	6. To You

**POV: Yue to the moon spirit

* * *

**

**To You**

When I was born, my eyes were shut,

no sound was uttered from my form.

The healers knew something was up,

for I was born far from the norm.

Most babies, when they're born, are crying,

I was born as if asleep.

They told my parents I was dying,

They helplessly began to weep.

My father pleaded with the spirits,

and one of them just heard his plea.

You trusted in my father's merits,

and gave some of your life to me.

The moon helped me when I was helpless,

gave me hope through my despair.

My gratitude towards you is endless,

my life is yours, its only fair.

I come forth now with features set,

I'll finish what I came to do.

It's time that I repay my debt,

I'll give my spirit back to you.

* * *

**A/N: R&R!**


	7. Dreams

**A/N:** **Ok, this poem is about what each person listed below dreams about. I listed them in order, so it's like this: Aang, Katara, Sokka, then Zuko. There's one last stanza, too, and this one is sorta like all of them combined. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and the rhyme scheme of this poem is kinda weird, I know, but I hope it's still okay...

* * *

**

**POV: Aang/ Katara/ Sokka/ Zuko **

**Dreams**

I dream about how my life was one hundred years ago,

Of how things were and how things are, how nothing is the same.

I think of everyone I knew and everyone I loved,

I think of how I left them and I'm overcome with shame.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I dream, at night, of helping Aang and finishing the task,

And also of my mother, and how long ago she died.

I think about the troubles we've experienced before,

I think about the sadness, and how often I have cried.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I dream of that day, long ago, when I was left behind:

I see my father and his ship as both just sail away.

I think about Katara and how much that she's been through,

I hope for better times ahead; that peace will rule one day.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I dream about the horror and I dream about the shame,

The pain my father caused me, with his heart made out of stone.

I think about the task at hand, my pride which is at stake,

Of capturing the Avatar, recovering my throne.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I dream about the future and

I dream about the past. And

I hope one day that I can say:

I've reached my goal at last.

* * *

**A/N: ok, I hope you people liked it. Review please!**


	8. My Own

**POV: Iroh**

**

* * *

My Own **

Ever since my Lu Ten died,

I see Prince Zuko as my own.

I've stayed by him since he was young,

And I have seen how much he's grown.

Yet it still haunts me when I see

The shriveled skin: his battle scar.

His own father did this to him,

And that's what haunts me even more.

After that fateful Agni Kai,

I stood by Ozai and inquired

How any loving father could

Burn his own son with streams of fire.

"Why, brother?" I asked him then.

"Do you simply not love your son?"

He looked into my eyes and smiled:

"He's banished 'til the battle's won."

And ever since that awful day,

I see my brother with disdain.

I cannot possibly respect

Someone who'd cause their child pain.

So now Zuko and I traverse

Through crude and hostile territory.

Sailing when the sea is fit,

But that, friends, is another story.

* * *

**Review, please.**


End file.
